A Mew Mew Loves a Cynoclon
by Sesshomaru'sGoddes
Summary: Kaori a black panther Mew Mew, and everybody else has defeated Deep Blue and the Cynoclons. As the storie goes on Kaori and Ryou both start dating, but in the end Kaori and Kishu, are together forever.
1. Chapter 1

One day, after Ichigo, Minto, Lettuce, Pudding , Zakuro, and I (Kaori), had defeated the cynoclons (Kishu, Pai, and Tarto), Ryou and Kechiro, both decided, to go on a cruese. Once we wereon Ryou's Yat, Lettuce of course go a little sick, just like when we had to find Mew Aqua, but she had recovered, about 30 minutes after.

Kaori: Huh. This is just like the last cruise… I'm being ignored, just because Zakuro's here, and she's a model… for some reason it feels like something, or someone's missing from my life…- forget it."

'Concrete Angel', by 'Martina McBride.'

'She walks to school, wih the lunch she packed

nobody knows, what she's holding back

wearing' the same dress, she wore yesterday

she hides the bruises with linen and lace

Oh

The teacher wonders, but she dosen't ask

It's hard to see the pain, behind the mask

Bearing the burden of a secret storm

Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain, she stand hard as a stone

In a world, that she can't rise above

But her dreams, give her wings

And she fly to a place, where she's loved

Concrete Angel

Somebody cries, in the middle of the night

The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights

A fragil soul, caught in the hands of fate

When morning comes, it'll be to late

Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams, give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved

Concrete Angel

A statue stands, in a shaded place

An angel girl, with an upturned face

A name is written, on a polished rock

A broken heart, that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain, she stand hard as a stone

In a world, that she can't rise above

But her dreams, give her wings

And she fly to a place, where she's loved

Concrete Angel'

When I was done singing, I had sighed, than went back to the party. When I had entered through the doors, I saw that Ryou had just got on stage so I had sjust stayed near the doors.

Ryou: Thank You!! For coming, to this 'Party' of ours. Now as I had said before, we will now be hearing the beautiful voice of, 'Kaori Sakurabie'!!

(Clap, Clap,Clap-------)

Kaori: Thank You mina. This first song that I'll be singing, is called, 'Natsuhiboshi', and I hope you like it.

'Natsuhiboshi naze akai?

Yube kanashii yume wo mita

Naite hanashita akai mayo.

Natsuhiboshi naze mayo?

Kieta warashi wasana shteru

Dakara kanashiita, akai mayo.'

Crowd:Whoooooo-------------!!!!!!! Encore!! Encore!!

Kaori: Okay, this next song is called, 'Song of Seperation', I hope

you all enjoy.'Chichi wa iware ta arkasi no te wa mamori note

Haha wa iwareta hiito no te aruwa hagukumi no tame

Ryou te awase tobira wo hikari

Gureno nakin, narewokaesu

Niga kora wo hikari to narite, mamori kamae…

Mamori kamae-------------------'

After I was done singing, everybody had want my autograph, and even a few record people, wanted me to sign with them. Finally, Keichiro, Ryou and the Mew's all had helped get me out of the party, so I couls fianally, get some breathing space.

Kaori: Whew. Kami, who knew, that after hearing 2 songs, they... would be so amazed… that they would… want autograph's and sign me to… their record deals. Man!

Person: Hai.

Kaori: Adigato… By the way, have we met?

Person: No, I'm actually the owner of the record company, who produce 'Boa', and we would love for you to sign with us. But if you're not sure, here's my card, the office and my cell number are on there, if you ever would like to call.

Kaori: Okay, thank you very much, Kohaku… I'll make sure to call soon.

Aftre Kohaku, had left I jusst looked back out at the sea, enjoying the beautiful view. About 10 minutes later ryou came out, and we both started talking with eachother, about my singing and how relieved we were, that we had defeated the cynoclons. There were also 3 other people (Pai, Kishu, and Tarto), were watching Ryou and me. After we were done talking, Ryou took me back to my room, 'cause it was late and I had started to dose off a little.

(Next Mornig)

As I awoke the next morning I had found myself in Ryou's room. When I had started sitting up and strech, I heard someone's voice saying… _"Don't worry Koneko-chan (Kaori), you will be mine."_, but I just pushed that thought to the back of my head, as Ryou came in with french-toast and milk for me on a tray.

Ryou:


	2. Chapter 2

One day, after Ichigo, Minto, Lettuce, Pudding , Zakuro, and I (Kaori), had defeated the cynoclons (Kishu, Pai, and Tarto), Ryou and Kechiro, both decided, to go on a cruese. Once we wereon Ryou's Yat, Lettuce of course go a little sick, just like when we had to find Mew Aqua, but she had recovered, about 30 minutes after.

Kaori: Huh. This is just like the last cruise… I'm being ignored, just because Zakuro's here, and she's a model… for some reason it feels like something, or someone's missing from my life…- forget it."

'Concrete Angel', by 'Martina McBride.'

'She walks to school, wih the lunch she packed

nobody knows, what she's holding back

wearing' the same dress, she wore yesterday

she hides the bruises with linen and lace

Oh

The teacher wonders, but she dosen't ask

It's hard to see the pain, behind the mask

Bearing the burden of a secret storm

Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain, she stand hard as a stone

In a world, that she can't rise above

But her dreams, give her wings

And she fly to a place, where she's loved

Concrete Angel

Somebody cries, in the middle of the night

The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights

A fragil soul, caught in the hands of fate

When morning comes, it'll be to late

Through the wind and the rain, she stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams, give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved

Concrete Angel

A statue stands, in a shaded place

An angel girl, with an upturned face

A name is written, on a polished rock

A broken heart, that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain, she stand hard as a stone

In a world, that she can't rise above

But her dreams, give her wings

And she fly to a place, where she's loved

Concrete Angel'

When I was done singing, I had sighed, than went back to the party. When I had entered through the doors, I saw that Ryou had just got on stage so I had sjust stayed near the doors.

Ryou: Thank You!! For coming, to this 'Party' of ours. Now as I had said before, we will now be hearing the beautiful voice of, 'Kaori Sakurabie'!!

(Clap, Clap,Clap-------)

Kaori: Thank You mina. This first song that I'll be singing, is called, 'Natsuhiboshi', and I hope you like it.

'Natsuhiboshi naze akai?

Yube kanashii yume wo mita

Naite hanashita akai mayo.

Natsuhiboshi naze mayo?

Kieta warashi wasana shteru

Dakara kanashiita, akai mayo.'

Crowd:Whoooooo-------------!!!!!!! Encore!! Encore!!

Kaori: Okay, this next song is called, 'Song of Seperation', I hope

you all enjoy.'Chichi wa iware ta arkasi no te wa mamori note

Haha wa iwareta hiito no te aruwa hagukumi no tame

Ryou te awase tobira wo hikari

Gureno nakin, narewokaesu

Niga kora wo hikari to narite, mamori kamae…

Mamori kamae-------------------'

After I was done singing, everybody had want my autograph, and even a few record people, wanted me to sign with them. Finally, Keichiro, Ryou and the Mew's all had helped get me out of the party, so I couls fianally, get some breathing space.

Kaori: Whew. Kami, who knew, that after hearing 2 songs, they... would be so amazed… that they would… want autograph's and sign me to… their record deals. Man!

Person: Hai.

Kaori: Adigato… By the way, have we met?

Person: No, I'm actually the owner of the record company, who produce 'Boa', and we would love for you to sign with us. But if you're not sure, here's my card, the office and my cell number are on there, if you ever would like to call.

Kaori: Okay, thank you very much, Kohaku… I'll make sure to call soon.

Aftre Kohaku, had left I jusst looked back out at the sea, enjoying the beautiful view. About 10 minutes later ryou came out, and we both started talking with eachother, about my singing and how relieved we were, that we had defeated the cynoclons. There were also 3 other people (Pai, Kishu, and Tarto), were watching Ryou and me. After we were done talking, Ryou took me back to my room, 'cause it was late and I had started to dose off a little.

(Next Mornig)

As I awoke the next morning I had found myself in Ryou's room. When I had started sitting up and strech, I heard someone's voice saying… _"Don't worry Koneko-chan (Kaori), you will be mine."_, but I just pushed that thought to the back of my head, as Ryou came in with french-toast and milk for me on a tray.

Ryou:


End file.
